1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a powder supply device to supply powder to a supply destination and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that includes the powder supply device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or MFPs, there are image forming apparatuses that include a toner supply device in which multiple toner containers are removably mounted for containing an identical color toner (powder).